


Sometimes it's the small stuff that means the most

by Lynxofthenight



Series: RvB Fluff [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxofthenight/pseuds/Lynxofthenight
Summary: Fluffweek prompt: Sharkface goes to the aquarium.And then apparently Sharknut happened.





	Sometimes it's the small stuff that means the most

**Author's Note:**

> This is post season 13, pre15 and working under the assumption that Sharkface took Carolina's offer to walk away and ended up joining with the BGC. It's a favorite AU of mine because Sharkie could have been treated soooo much better!
> 
> And I don't know where the Sharknut came from but it's there and it's cute. Even if you choose to take it as a close friendship it's still cute.
> 
> I'm posting from my phone again so please forgive any formatting errors!! I'll fix any there are when I have time!

It was Donut who brought the idea up initially. No one was sure  _ how _ he got the idea but out of them all he was the one who had come to know Sharkface the best since the former insurrectionist had abandoned the mercenaries and (reluctantly) teamed up with the Blood Gulch crew and their tag along freelancers back during the war on Chorus. Which was strange in and of itself but Sharkface had settled in as well as could be expected given the circumstances but they still didn't know much about him when it came down to it. Sarge had instantly claimed him for Red team and no one had protested it though.

It was for the best really; no one wanted to find out what would happen if Sharkface and the Freelancers were left alone in an enclosed space for too long. They already argued over the smallest things at the drop of a hat, usually Sharkface starting it because he didn't like taking orders from the Freelancer pair, and the common thought was if they had to share too much space someone was going to snap and murder someone else. Which was the last thing any of them wanted that was for sure. Well, Sarge might be happy but even then he'd be at least a little sad. Maybe. It was hard to tell with him.

So he went to Red team and things were...alright. Not perfect but it was hard to consider anything perfect when you're busy cleaning up the aftermath of a war and helping rebuild. Actually that's probably when Sharkface and Donut became friends. If they were friends. That was still up for debate but there was no question that the Shark hung around Donut, and by extension Doc and Lopez, far more than anyone else. He got along with the other Reds just fine, occasionally found working with Simmons and Sarge on something or working on Lopez’s body nearby while the pair went about whatever they were doing, or rarely in the kitchen with Grif lurking nearby to steal bit of food when he wasn't looking, but it was easier to just go looking for Donut if you wanted to find the Shark. And if he wasn't there odds were Donut would know where he was, if the asker could get through all the innuendos to get an actual answer.

So...maybe it wasn't all that unbelievable that Donut might have a better idea of what Sharkface might want to do in his free time than anyone else would. And given that he'd followed it up by pointing out that Shark had been pretty excluded from anything else they'd done recently, unable to share in the inside jokes and often left out of discussions because he didn't have the necessary context let alone the fact that rarely anyone actually bothered to ask  _ him _ about himself (Donut heavily implied he'd been the only one to do so actually), and they'd never be able to get along if they didn't try to include him at least a little had been enough to convince everyone to go along with his idea.

It took some searching and waiting for rebuilding but not all of Chorus had been destroyed during the war and eventually they found an aquarium that had survived. So when things calmed down and they had free time again while they waited for Kimball to arrange things for them to settle on the new home she'd found them...they took a surprise trip to the aquarium.

~~~

“Look Agent Washingtub! That fish looks like Tucker!” Sharkface stepped to the side as Caboose raced past to another exhibit, eagerly pointing out an obnoxiously bright blue fish to the Freelancer trailing behind him at a more sedate pace. The noise that came from Tucker in response could only be described as an insulted squawk but Sharkface found himself agreeing with the excitable Blue. The fish  _ did _ look like Tucker, he could even practically see the cocky attitude of the damn thing even with how far away he was. The fish even swam closer to the glass and let the tank lighting show off it's scales. Yeah, that was a fish version of Tucker all right.

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the tank in front of him. Bright and large finned fish darted around in small schools, flitting away when someone got too close to the glass or one of the larger fish in the habitat startled them. It was a tank of some fish native to Chorus but they reminded him of some of the more exotic fish he'd seen back home on Earth years ago as a kid. He watched them a bit longer, listening with half an ear to the chatter of the rest of the group as they shifted from exhibit to exhibit.

Grif and Simmons had found some sort of crab-octopus beast which had started Grif on how hungry he was until Simmons pointed out that apparently the beast was poisonous and Grif quickly went quiet. Tucker and Wash were keeping an eye on Caboose but he was certain that was just so Carolina didn't have to worry about them slipping off and scarring some children or something. Given how many times he'd turned a corner to find the pair kissing in various states of undress since the end of the war he could understand her concern. Carolina herself was having a debate with Sarge...somewhere. They'd found a blue-red iridescent fish a while back and he was fairly sure Sarge had been personally insulted by it from the way he'd turned on Carolina and started ranting about the “Damn dirty Blues ruining a perfectly good fish with their blasted color.”. Everyone else had quickly scattered leaving her to handle that. Lopez and Doc had skipped out, not that he could blame them. Going with the rest of the group anywhere was an adventure and a half. As for where Donut was, well…

He nearly jumped as a hand slipped into his and laced their fingers together, squeezing for just a moment before relaxing. Looking to his side he found Donut smiling up at him, a frankly ridiculous crab beanie from the aquarium's gift shop sitting on his head and covering his blond hair. The lightish-red sim trooper leaned into him a bit and held out another beanie for him to see. This one was, predictably, a shark though how Donut was able to find it in red he honestly wasn't sure. “I saw this and just had to get it for you. Will you wear it? I'm sure my imagination hasn't done it justice.”

He made a show of rolling his eyes but he grabbed the beanie nonetheless. Donut let his hand go and took a step back, laughing in delight as he slipped it on. “Oh! I was right, my imagination was nothing next to the real thing!” Sharkface rolled his eyes again but there was no hiding the small smile that crossed his face at Donut’s enthusiasm.

“Is this what you've been up to this whole time? Shopping in the gift shop?” He asked, readjusting the beanie so it sat a little bit better on his head. It didn't feel so bad against his scars actually, which was a surprise. Usually anything other than his helmet irritated his scars but the beanie seemed soft enough to avoid that.

“No, of course not! I just slipped in to poke around a little.” Donut took his hand again and tugged him further into the aquarium. “How about we go take a walk? With how slow everyone else is going they'll never get to the best part!”

Sharkface let himself be tugged along, privately marvelling at how things had changed in such little time. “Yeah? Is there something in here more interesting than the crabtopus that Grif is having a moral dilemma over?” He was pretty certain Grif wouldn't  _ actually _ try to eat the thing or any of it's cousins but Simmons didn't seem convinced considering the way the two were arguing now as Donut tugged him away.

“Of course! And I know it's something you'll like, so come on!” Donut’s enthusiasm was contagious despite what Shark let show and the pair weaved through the various exhibits until they came to a door with a sign on it. The sign was a bit confusing seeing as it said “Please no loud noises or flash photography beyond this point.”. He could understand the photography thing but he wasn't too sure on the noise thing. “You've got to be really quiet okay? It'll be worth it.”

“Alright…” He followed Donut into a nearly pitch black room. Only a very dim string of lights on either side of the walk way showed that this was still part of the aquarium. The walkway was basically a tunnel through the tank though with how dark it was he couldn't see what might be swimming around. “Donut?”

“Shhs, just wait. I promise you'll enjoy it.” He whispered back quietly. So Sharkface waited, glancing around at the dark waters surrounding them. And then, slowly, he began noticing tiny little lights swimming around the water. He watched in fascination as slowly the habitat came back to life as the fish that had been scared off by the door opening returned, bioluminescent fish lighting up and darting around.

The waters, which has been pitch black were suddenly alive with colors as various fish darted around and created a kaleidoscope of bright color. Even the larger fish began reappearing and he swore there was one that was a bioluminescent  _ shark _ swimming by at one point. All in all it was an amazing experience and honestly made this entire trip worth it.

“Hey Franklin?” He was quiet as he slipped an arm around the sim trooper, still staring at the fish in fascination.

"Yes Terrence?” Donut was still the only one to know his name and he liked it that way.

“Thank you. This is amazing.”

Donut's hand slipped into his again and he leaned his head back against Sharkface’s shoulder.

“Anytime Terrence, anytime.”


End file.
